


Une nuit à l'infirmerie

by Lili76



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanfiction, Mentor Severus Snape, Mentor/Protégé, Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21608860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lili76/pseuds/Lili76
Summary: Parfois certaines personnes ne sont pas ce qu'elles semblent être. Parfois, certaines personnes préfèrent agir dans l'ombre, et pourtant... Ce sont de véritables héros quand même.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 18





	Une nuit à l'infirmerie

Severus Rogue était un homme sombre plein de secrets. Personne ne savait qui il était réellement, et il ne comptait pas changer cet état de faits.

Certaines personnes pourtant avaient un aperçu de sa véritable personnalité. C'était des personnes en qui il avait une confiance totale, et ils étaient proches de pouvoir être qualifiés d'amis.

En plus d'une quinzaine d'années d'enseignement au même endroit, Severus n'avait pas vraiment cherché à se lier avec ses collègues. A leurs yeux, il était un homme aigri, mauvais, sombre. Un homme aussi austère que les robes noires et sévères qu'il portait toujours. Un professeur qui aimait terroriser ses élèves, qui faisait preuve d'un favoritisme honteux envers sa maison.

Il se moquait bien des qualitatifs dont il était affublé, les quolibets glissaient sur lui. Ses collègues ne l'aimaient pas et les élèves ne l'aimaient pas. Lui donnait ses cours, terrorisant tout le monde, puis rentrait seul dans ses appartements, sans avoir le moindre besoin de compagnie ou de reconnaissance.

Lorsque la cheminée de ses appartements s'illumina, Severus grogna. Il était fatigué et de mauvaise humeur. Cependant, il savait que si l'appel venait du Directeur, celui-ci ne le laisserait pas en paix tant qu'il n'aurait pas répondu. Dumbledore avait la fâcheuse habitude que de penser que chaque demande de sa part était urgente et prioritaire à tout le reste.

Avec un soupir, il se pencha et se plaça devant l'âtre.

En voyant le visage replet et jovial de l'infirmière de l'école, Severus se tendit. Il pressentait qu'il pouvait oublier la soirée de repos... et qu'il n'allait pas aimer la suite.

Poppy lui jeta un regard navré.

\- Severus ? Peux-tu passer rapidement à l'infirmerie, s'il te plaît ? Je crains d'avoir besoin rapidement de tes services.

L'homme ferma les yeux et hocha la tête, avant de grogner un acquiescement.

La femme sembla ne pas s'en formaliser et lui sourit, soulagée.

\- Je t'attends mon cher.

Severus se redressa en grimaçant. Avec les années, Poppy s'était mis à le materner, et rien n'avait pu la dissuader de continuer. Alors Severus fermait les yeux sur son comportement, préférant ne pas batailler avec elle - elle n'était pas surnommée le dragon de l'infirmerie pour rien après tout...

Il la connaissait depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, alors qu'il était un gamin trop maigre de onze ans. Elle l'avait souvent vu à l'infirmerie, et elle ne lui avait jamais retiré son affection, même après qu'il eut pris la marque.

La première fois qu'elle avait vu son bras sali, elle avait juste pleuré doucement, et elle l'avait enlacé. Severus était resté figé, incapable de la repousser, ne comprenant pas sa réaction. Par la suite, ils n'avaient jamais reparlé de ce moment et ils avaient continué à interagir comme toujours, avec beaucoup de respect et probablement de l'affection - ce que Severus nierait farouchement.

L'homme enfila sa cape et jeta une poignée de poudre de Cheminette dans l'âtre. Il prononça distinctement "Infirmerie" et quelques instants plus tard, il débarquait dans le royaume de Poppy, directement dans son bureau.

Entendant les échos d'une dispute, il resta sur place. La voix trop identifiable de Dumbledore lui parvenait aux oreilles, et il n'avait pas réellement envie de subir une des lubies du vieil excentrique.

Finalement, Poppy eut gain de cause, puisqu'elle mit sans ménagement le Directeur à la porte et qu'elle scella l'infirmerie d'un sort puissant. L'instant d'après elle entra dans son bureau et lui sourit.

\- Tu as fait vite.

Avec une grimace Severus leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je peux toujours repartir.

Poppy gloussa et lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Plissant les yeux, Severus s'exécuta avant de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

\- Alors, suis-je ici parce que vous avez besoin d'une potion ou pour une autre raison ?

Poppy eut un sourire triste, et soupira.

\- Je n'ai qu'un seul petit malade, et son état ne nécessite aucune potion.

Severus fronça les sourcils, son esprit tournant à plein régime.

\- Qui est cet élève ?

L'infirmière ferma les yeux et elle eut l'air perdu un bref instant. Puis elle se reprit.

\- J'ai vu beaucoup d'enfants passer entre ses murs. J'ai eu à soigner beaucoup de bobos, j'ai écouté beaucoup de confidences au cours de ma carrière. Severus... Même si tu n'étais jamais revenu enseigner ici, je n'aurais jamais pu t'oublier.

Severus détourna le regard, mais resta silencieux. Il savait comment Poppy fonctionnait, et il devrait écouter ce qu'elle avait à dire pour en savoir plus. Pour une raison mystérieuse, l'infirmière avait besoin de lui rappeler le passé et il n'aimait définitivement pas ce qui se passait.

\- J'en ai vu des enfants molestés dans leurs familles. Mais... Mon pauvre petit... Si j'avais pu te garder en sécurité.

\- Poppy...

Elle hocha la tête.

\- Excuse-moi, je sais que tu n'aimes pas en parler. Je ne pensais jamais revivre ce que j'avais vécu avec toi. La culpabilité de ne rien pouvoir faire, la colère de voir la cruauté de certains moldus... Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai cru te voir à nouveau, si petit et si frêle dans le lit blanc.

Severus se raidit, comprenant ce que voulait dire Poppy. Et à voir comment elle était bouleversée, c'était probablement très grave.

Lorsque Severus était revenu enseigner, avec sa marque infamante sur le bras, il avait cherché une façon de se racheter. D'expier ses erreurs.

En plus de mettre sa vie en danger en jouant les espions, il avait était venu voir Poppy, et il lui avait demandé de le prévenir chaque fois qu'un enfant battu était amené à l'infirmerie.

Personne d'autre n'était au courant. Il opérait dans l'ombre, faisant en sorte d'apporter toute l'aide possible aux pauvres gamins pour leur donner une chance d'être heureux.

Pour avoir été un enfant battu - martyrisé même - il savait trouver les mots justes, il savait quoi faire. Et parfois, la marque devenait utile, parce qu'il s'en servait pour effrayer les parents les plus réfractaires au changement. Leur faire comprendre qu'un ancien Mangemort pouvait leur faire payer chèrement chaque marque sur le corps de leur enfant.

Poppy n'avait pas semblé surprise de la croisade qu'il menait pour protéger les enfants. Elle était la seule à le voir tel qu'il était et non pas comme le monstre des cachots.

\- Qui ?

\- Ça ne va pas te plaire, mais... Severus, avant que tu ne viennes avec moi le voir, je voudrais te parler de ce que j'ai découvert.

Severus soupira lourdement et secoua la tête.

\- Je vous écoute.

Elle eut un petit sourire triste.

\- Je pense que ce pauvre gosse n'a pas connu de repas convenable depuis bien longtemps. Il est trop petit, trop frêle. Maigre à faire peur. Il a des cicatrices un peu partout, et j'ai noté que deux de ses doigts avaient été fracturés mais jamais soignés. Enfin... ça fait plus de trois mois qu'il est arrivé ici, et il a encore des restes d'hématomes.

Severus écarquilla les yeux et jura entre ses dents tout en passant mentalement en revue tous les premières années pour essayer de deviner de qui il s'agissait. Habituellement il repérait les gosses, il avait des soupçons avant qu'ils ne passent à l'infirmerie pour une raison ou pour une autre.

Poppy se frotta le visage d'un air absent et soupira.

\- Vu sa réaction aux cris et aux bruits violents, je dirais que c'est son quotidien. Sans compter qu'il ne semble avoir aucune confiance en lui.

Se souvenant de la présence du Directeur un peu plus tôt, Severus plissa les yeux.

\- Dumbledore est au courant ?

\- Non. Je l'ai mis à la porte en lui disant que mon patient avait besoin de repos. Il n'a pas besoin d'en savoir plus pour ce soir. Je sais qu'il reviendra à la charge demain, mais d'ici là, j'espère bien avoir une idée de quoi lui dire.

Severus hocha la tête doucement. Au fil des années, il s'était rendu compte que le Directeur ne se préoccupait pas vraiment des enfants battus. Ce qui se passait en dehors de l'école ne le regardait pas selon lui. C'était une chose supplémentaire à lui reprocher aux yeux du Maître des potions.

Celui-ci se leva avec un air décidé.

\- Je vous suis, Poppy.

L'infirmière le dévisagea un long moment puis hocha la tête et le précéda dans l'infirmerie.

En voyant la touffe de cheveux noirs désordonnés, Severus se raidit et jeta un regard furieux à celle qu'il appréciait énormément.

\- C'est une plaisanterie ?

Poppy lui rendit son regard, lèvres pincées, mortellement sérieuse.

\- Je préférerais.

Severus reporta son regard sur le gamin qui semblait minuscule dans le lit. Harry Potter. Le fils de celui qui lui avait fait vivre l'enfer. Le fils de celui qui lui avait pris la seule femme qu'il ait aimé.

Ce gamin que Dumbledore ne cessait d'encenser, lui répétant jusqu'à l'écœurement combien il était puissant, combien il était doué. Le petit chéri de la maison Gryffondor, qui défiait ouvertement les règles sans se préoccuper des conséquences.

Il pinça les lèvres, les yeux fixés sur la petite silhouette recroquevillée en boule.

Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il était petit par rapport aux autres enfants. Et maigre également. Lily n'avait pas été bien grosse, Potter père non plus, mais le gamin semblait si frêle qu'un coup de vent pourrait l'emporter.

Il s'était attendu à le voir se pavaner en conquérant dans les couloirs de Poudlard, mais à part ses bagarres avec Drago Malefoy il devait avouer qu'il se tenait plutôt tranquille.

Severus avança doucement et attrapa la main du garçon. Il vit rapidement les doigts légèrement déformés, signe incontestable d'une fracture mal soignée. Ou pas du tout soignée dans son cas. Il avait de la chance de pouvoir se servir de sa main correctement... C'était presque imperceptible, mais évident quand on savait où chercher comme lui.

Il releva la manche de la chemise de nuit de l'infirmerie et il haleta en voyant ses bras. Il y avait des brûlures, des coupures et autres plaies. Des marques étaient restées gravées sur sa peau, vestiges probablement d'objets ayant blessé l'enfant. Comme Poppy l'avait dit, il y avait le reste d'un hématome juste au dessus du coude.

En voyant la marque, Severus frissonna horrifié.

Il reconnaissait parfaitement l'énorme main d'un adulte ayant serré le petit bras.

\- Merde.

Poppy le laissa se reprendre quelques instants puis après avoir vérifié que Harry dormait toujours elle lui demanda :

\- Je ne te demande pas les petits secrets de notre Directeur, mais... Severus, je croyais que ce garçon était sous protection ?

Le maître des potions, sans pouvoir quitter le gamin qu'il avait détesté d'emblée pour sa ressemblance troublante avec son père, soupira.

\- C'est ce qu'il a dit à tout le monde. Il a dit que le Survivant était à l'abri et qu'il était protégé. Qu'il s'en assurait régulièrement.

L'infirmière émit un reniflement méprisant.

\- Il n'a pas dû s'en assurer tant que ça. Ou alors il l'a regardé se faire battre sans lever le petit doigt.

Severus passa une main dans les cheveux en bataille du gamin, exposant la célèbre cicatrice. Le souffle court, il ferma un instant les yeux, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

\- Il s'en moque, Poppy. Il a juste besoin de lui vivant.

Poppy se laissa tomber sur une chaise près du lit, tandis que Severus restait à côté du petit brun, lui passant doucement la main dans les cheveux en un geste tendre. Il regrettait chaque parole acerbe, chaque retenue injustifiée, chaque moquerie. Il regrettait d'avoir vu James Potter au lieu du pauvre gosse qui avait besoin d'aide. Le fils de Lily.

En le voyant faire, Poppy eut un léger sourire tendre. Elle savait en l'appelant que Severus comprendrait ce que l'enfant avait traversé. Il ne l'avait jamais déçue depuis qu'elle le connaissait.

Doucement, elle murmura la question dont elle attendait la réponse avec impatience.

\- Et maintenant ? Que va t-on faire ?

Il y eut un long silence, et pourtant Severus ne cessa pas de câliner le garçon étendu dans le lit. Il réfléchissait soigneusement.

Il chuchota quelques mots.

\- C'est le fils de Lily.

\- Severus... Je sais combien tu l'aimais, mais quelle importance aujourd'hui ?

\- Je lui ai promis de prendre soin de son fils. De le protéger.

Agacée, l'infirmière éleva légèrement la voix.

\- Sottises ! Tu le ferais pour n'importe quel enfant.

Severus cessa les caresses et tourna son regard d'onyx vers l'infirmière.

\- Bien entendu. Cependant je ne serais pas prêt à prendre tous les risques pour tous les enfants.

Les deux adultes se turent en voyant le jeune garçon se tourner brusquement visiblement en proie à un cauchemar. Il se débattait et Severus posa une main sur son front en murmurant des paroles de réconfort.

Petit à petit, les muscles de Harry se détendirent et après un petit soupir tremblant, il replongea dans un sommeil lourd.

Le Maître des potions s'écarta du lit et se tourna vers Poppy qui attendait des précisions sur ce qu'il voulait faire. Il haussa les épaules.

\- J'espère que le gosse sera coopératif. Pour l'instant, il est à l'abri à Poudlard. Il va y rester jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Je vais devoir lui montrer que je ne lui veux pas de mal tout en restant aussi... dur en apparence pour le reste de l'école.

Poppy laissa échapper un léger gloussement.

\- Mon cher Severus... Personne ici ne pourrait croire que tu es gentil. Si ce pauvre Harry commence à dire du bien de toi, ils penseront qu'il est fou.

Severus grogna en fusillant la matrone du regard.

\- Très amusant. Bref. A la fin de l'année, je vais devoir le récupérer d'une façon ou d'une autre. Soit avant qu'il ne prenne le Poudlard Express, soit à Londres. Puis nous disparaîtrons.

L'infirmière sursauta, choquée.

\- Quoi ? Mais...

\- Si Dumbledore lui remet la main dessus, il le renverra chez ces ignobles moldus. Nous le savons tous les deux. La seule solution est de... le cacher. Et de lui apprendre moi-même tout ce qu'il doit savoir pour passer ses examens. Il ne sera pas le premier sorcier à apprendre à domicile.

\- Mais... Tu seras accusé de l'avoir enlevé. Et avec la marque sur ton bras... Ils ne t'enverront même pas à Azkaban, ça sera directement le baiser du Détraqueur, Severus !

L'homme haussa les épaules.

\- C'est un risque. Mais je ne compte pas me laisser capturer, Poppy. Avec un peu de chances, ils croiront tous que j'ai tué le gamin et il aura une vie heureuse loin de tout ce cirque.

Poppy passa une main sur son front, hébétée.

\- Severus mon petit. Je sais que tu aimais Lily plus que tout, mais c'est du pur suicide ! Elle ne voudrait pas ta mort tu sais !

\- Non. Elle voudrait son fils en sécurité. Et c'est ce que je vais faire.

\- Mais...

\- Il n'y a aucune autre solution. Laisser ce pauvre gosse se faire tabasser chaque été avant de le remettre sur pieds à la rentrée... c'est criminel. Nous ne le ferions pas pour n'importe qui d'autre.

\- Et faire peur à ses moldus ?

\- Dumbledore doit avoir des espions près de chez eux, qui lui diront si un sorcier est venu. C'est encore plus risqué, avec moins de chance d'être efficace.

L'infirmière resta songeuse un long moment. Puis elle hocha la tête, d'un air résolu.

\- Je t'aiderai. Autant que possible.

\- Poppy...

\- C'est un enfant Severus. Les enfants tombent malade, et se blessent en jouant. Tu auras forcément besoin de soins médicaux à un moment ou à un autre. Je serais la meilleure candidate pour t'aider et je ne te trahirai pas, tu le sais. Je ne l'ai jamais fait.

Pour la toute première fois, Severus s'approcha de l'infirmière et la prit dans ses bras pour la remercier.

Elle rougit et marmonna mais elle souriait malgré tout, et elle avait au fond des yeux toute l'affection qu'elle éprouvait pour cet homme malmené par la vie.

D'un ton bourru, elle le renvoya.

\- File te reposer, demain tu as des cours à donner. Harry sera sur pieds demain dans la matinée, et nous rediscuterons de ce que tu comptes faire pour l'empêcher de hurler de peur en te voyant.

Severus la fusilla du regard, ce qui la fit glousser, et quitta l'infirmerie par la cheminée du bureau de Poppy sans un mot de plus. Après un dernier regard sur le seul occupant de l'infirmerie, Poppy soupira et se retira pour la nuit. Elle allait avoir besoin de repos pour affronter le Directeur le lendemain...

Une fois l'infirmerie déserte, deux yeux verts s'ouvrirent en grand.

Harry désemparé, repassait dans sa tête ce qu'il avait entendu.

Il avait fait un cauchemar, et quelqu'un avait été là pour lui. Pour le rassurer. C'était la toute première fois qu'on s'occupait de lui ainsi. La voix grave l'avait apaisé et tiré du sommeil, mais il avait gardé les yeux clos, de peur de se faire disputer.

Sauf qu'il avait alors entendu une discussion surréaliste.

Ils savaient pour sa vie chez son oncle et sa tante. Ce constat aurait du le terrifier ou le rendre furieux, mais il en était étrangement soulagé. L'infirmière et l'homme qui l'avait apaisé parlaient de le protéger. De le mettre à l'abri.

Et puis, Madame Pomfresh avait appelé l'homme Severus.

Severus. Comme Severus Rogue, le maître des potions. La terreur des cachots. L'homme qui le haïssait plus que tout.

Il avait appris beaucoup sur l'homme en l'espace de quelques minutes. Et il se rendait compte qu'il n'était pas si méchant.

Bien sûr, il pourrait le dénoncer, raconter ce qu'il avait entendu. Mais il resterait silencieux. Il ne se confierait même pas à ses meilleurs amis pour la simple et bonne raison que Severus Rogue était prêt à risquer sa vie pour lui permettre de vivre loin des abus de sa dernière famille. Et surtout, Severus Rogue connaissait sa mère.

En se souvenant de la sensation agréable de sa main dans ses cheveux en bataille, Harry eut un léger sourire heureux. Il savait que son professeur le voyait lui, Harry, et non pas le héros décrit dans les livres. Et cet homme étrange voulait le sauver.

Le garçon décida qu'il lui ferait confiance. Quoi que puisse être son comportement face aux autres, même s'il lui retirait des points ou se moquait de sa pseudo-célébrité, Harry lui confierait sa vie sans aucune hésitation.

En une conversation nocturne dans une infirmerie déserte, Severus Rogue avait fait plus pour lui que tous les adultes qu'il connaissait. Et le cœur plein d'espoir, un léger sourire aux lèvres, Harry se rendormit, apaisé.

Pour la première fois, il n'avait plus peur de ce qui se passerait à la fin de l'année, parce que désormais, il savait qu'il était protégé.


End file.
